1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, a manufacturing method thereof, or an evaluation method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a power storage device, a manufacturing method thereof, and an evaluation method thereof.
Note that a power storage device in this specification refers to every element and/or device having a function of storing electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of power storage devices, for example, secondary batteries such as lithium-ion secondary batteries, lithium-ion capacitors, and air cells have been actively developed. In particular, demand for lithium-ion secondary batteries with a high output and a high energy density has rapidly grown with the development of the semiconductor industry, for electronic devices, for example, portable information terminals such as mobile phones, smartphones, and laptop computers, portable music players, and digital cameras; medical equipment; next-generation clean energy vehicles such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), electric vehicles (EVs), and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs); and the like. The lithium-ion secondary batteries are essential as rechargeable energy supply sources for today's information society. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of incorporating a power storage device in an electronic device.
Electronic devices used while being worn on human bodies have recently been proposed and are referred to as wearable displays and the like. To improve the convenience, it is necessary that such electronic devices can be repeatedly attached to and detached from human bodies.